


Come Back to Me

by Clover_12_4



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_12_4/pseuds/Clover_12_4
Summary: Rey and Poe have been together for a few months and once again Poe has to go on another mission leaving Rey alone once again.





	Come Back to Me

“Please tell me you don't have another long mission,” Rey approached him in their bedroom. He just looked up from packing, staring at Rey for a while with a I have already told you face. Poe looked to the ground and started the long conversation they already had the night before all over again.  
“I can’t lie to you Rey and we already had this conversation. I’m going and there's nothing you can do to stop me.” He walked away from the bed towards Rey giving her a long embrace. Rey ended the warm hug walking out of the room to their living area. “Rey, sweetheart, come on,” Poe walked into the living area finding Rey fast asleep on the couch. “It’ll only be one week,” he whispered placing a blanket on her bending down giving her forehead a kiss. Poe started walking to their bedroom taking in a deep breath reassuring himself that it’s only a week, that he’ll be alright too.


End file.
